Vehicles typically include storage compartments accessible from the passenger compartment for holding the belongings of the driver or passengers. For example, a vehicle may include a glove box (or glove compartment) formed within the instrument panel in front of a passenger seat. A glove box typically includes a door that selectively closes off the glove box from the interior compartment to retain items stored therein. Other storage compartments may include storage boxes formed within a center console.
Cup holders are an example of a specialized storage compartment. Cup holders are typically configured to hold beverage containers that are generally cylindrical. The upper portion of the beverage container remains exposed outside the cup holder for easy access by an occupant of the vehicle.